The invention disclosed herein relates generally to computers for generating forms. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for using a computer to generate forms pre-populated with stored data.
Forms are frequently used by organizations in connection with services performed for customers of the organization. For example, a service organization may require an employee to fill out a form each time a customer wishes to begin a new service or change an existing service. Typically, an employee accesses a customer information database to retrieve information related to the customer wishing to begin a new service or change and existing service. Then, the employee manually fills in a form related to the new or existing service using the customer information retrieved from the database.
Having employees manually fill in such forms is disadvantageous for the organization since the time spent filling in forms could be more profitably used by employees cultivating relationships with customers or marketing service products to customers. In addition, having employees manually fill in such forms is inefficient since incorrect or incomplete information relating to the customer is often entered.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method for automating the process of filling in forms for customers to thereby reduce or eliminate employee time spent on this function and to increase the correctness of information filled in on forms.